The Perils of Living in a Vampire Family
by gymnast23
Summary: Not a very good name but it is true so pls read!


(A.N)

Hi ya hope u like this story!

Love gymnast 23

The Perils of Living in a Vampire Family

Edward's Perspective

I was listening to my favourite Mozart, while Bella was painting. I don't have the heart to tell her that, despite her extremely keen vampire eyesight, she was no artist.

There was a thud at the bedroom door. Emmett's thoughts drifted loudly into the space.

_Family Meeting Eddie! Tell your wife, tell your daughter, and tell her imprint! Beep, beep, beep…_

This was followed by the sound of Emmett shuffling backward. I felt my jaw clench instinctively. Emmett seemed to be really intent on irritating me these days.

"Bella?" I said, unplugging one ear bud. She looked up, smiling. "There's a family meeting,"

Her smile broadened. "Is Emmett doing that truck reversing sound in his head again?"

I nodded wearily.

Her beautiful brown eyes twinkled mischievously, and suddenly, the beeping was silent.

I chuckled and walked to my wife, taking her in my arms. "I knew there was a reason I married you,"

"Aside from the fact that you knocked me up?" she teased.

I grinned. "Yes, aside from that,"

We stood in silence for a while, enjoying the feel of family. But soon enough, Bella sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We better go down. We were late last time," she explained her thoughts to me.

I nodded and together we sprinted to the mock dining room. It seemed that everyone, including Renesmee and Jacob, were there except for Carlisle and Esme. All looked impatient.

_Even Edward and Bella can get here before Carlisle and Esme_, Rosalie thought, the most irritable of all present.

After a few minutes, the two finally entered. They seemed fine, but I thought it looked too forced. Esme held a small pile of folders. They purposely thought about trivial things. What were they going to announce?

"Hello everybody," Carlisle greeted. "Thank you for coming,"

He sat down and nodded at Esme who began to walk around the room, briskly placing a folder in front of everyone in the room as well as a highlighter.

Finally she sat down next to Carlisle and he gently put his arm over her shoulders. They looked at us for a moment, studying our expressions.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Alice's hand shoot up before quickly dispelling any doubt about what the announcement was.

"I want the room in the southeast corner!"

"But that was my bedroom Alice, you are not having it!" I said firmly. I could hear from her thoughts as to where we were going – one of Carlisle's old properties in New Zealand.

Of course, Esme would ask if she could jazz the place up a bit, as usual.

"Can we get a new bed?" Emmett asked no one in particular. "I think I might like a bunk bed. What do you think Rose?"

Rosalie fumed.

"Rosie?"

"No," she said through clenched teeth.

"Please?" Emmett persisted, trying to make his eyes as wide as possible and instead looking adorable and unrefusable, he vaguely resembled a constipated puppy.

"Actually," Esme started enthusiastically but tentatively. "We were going to go shopping…" Alice perked right up. "…For some new furniture at IKEA,"

Rosalie growled.

"Well, of course, bunk beds may be a little inconvenient," Esme covered immediately and almost just as ineffectually.

"What?" Emmett cried, sounding utterly outraged.

Jasper sniggered.

"Can Jacob and I share a room?" Renesmee asked with a small, sheepish smile.

Bella and my responses were simultaneous, "NO!"

"But we want to" she said as she complained,

"You are only 14!" I yelled, "He smells so bad I don't know how you cant smell it!"

"It's not my fault and it not Jacobs!" as she stormed out of the room a look of outrage.

I thought it was best that I changed the subject fast,

"So what's in the folders?" Alice asked betting me to the chace

"I am glad you asked" Esme said cheerfully, " it's an Ikea booklet…and I want you all to pick out every thing you like, but Emmett no bunk beds!"

For a second Emmett look happy, then soon realising that she said **no** bunk beds.

"if we could them back by next week" Carlisle said walking away then he turned around and added "by the way family meeting is over".

_If u like it review it!_

_Love gymnast 23_


End file.
